


Souta the Spirit Charmer

by PaperFox19



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Souta has some unique powers, he can see spirits like his sister and he can even befriend them, little does he know this power works on demons to, he gets dragged into the feudal era with no way back, so he plans to build a new life.
Relationships: Higurashi Souta/InuYasha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 1 Spirits and Demons

Souta had an odd family, they had unique powers or so his grandfather said. His grandpa seemed to have very little power if any, but his sister and he did. His sister was a miko, she had strong spiritual powers both offensive and defensive.

He had a unique power as well, he discovered this power one day when he played a flute. His melody drew spirits to him, they loved his playing. He made friends with a few of them, he wore a rosary band on his wrist and those spirits who joined him became charms on the band.

His first friend was Buyo, the spirit of his pet cat. After dying Buyo gained some unique powers, he was able to talk and he explained a lot about spirits and the benefits of making a contract with them. He was fast and had sharp claws. His charm was a cat’s eye like pearl.

The second spirit he had a contract with was named Ember, a flame spirit he liked Souta’s playing and agreed to be friends. He was a small spirit, his body and head was like a flame in the shape of a small fairy like creature, he can fly without wings and whatever he touches burns. Their contract allowed him to create fire balls, and when Ember is summoned they can use some heavy fire power. His charm was a small pearl with a fire crest.

His third spirit was called Drip, a water spirit. He was a small spirit and carries a leaf like an umbrella, his upper body was a light blue color while his lower half was a darker blue, he had round hands and feet as was his head. He can’t fly but can move quickly in the rain, when he cries it rains. Their contract allowed him to manipulate water, and when Drip was summoned he had a lot more control. His charm was a small pearl with a water drop crest.

Souta’s fourth and latest friend was Keys, an odd little spirit. He had a ghostly body connect to a large key ring. Ever wonder who was responsible for your missing keys, it was Keys and his family. They like to take keys to add them to their collection, they try to take the ones no one will miss so they can keep them forever. The keys become his tools he can make or break seals of all kinds. Their contract allowed Souta to make seals of different kinds, and Kagome helped Souta make some fun ones. His charm was a little purple pearl with black rings all around it. When Key’s is summoned he has unique abilities, he can open up barriers and seals yes but he can also open up a person’s heart and mind allowing Souta to learn secrets and more!

-x-

“Gramps wears my flute?” Souta asked searching about the house. He was dressed for school and had his back pack on. “That accursed thing, I put it up in the well house, all that playing has brought vile spirits into the house!” he snapped. It was true he could sense the spirits when they were near but he couldn’t do anything to them.

Souta sighed and ran off to the well house where his grandpa put all kinds of weird things. It was locked with a seal, Kagome did it. She often found demons lurking around so when she fought them she threw them into the well, the well was sacred and it had drained the demons of their strength. Keeping them trapped in the well the demon would expire.

She didn’t just seal the well, she sealed the doors to. Until the demons were dissolved they were still dangerous. No doubt his grandpa threw it in before Kagome tossed in her latest catch.

‘I’ll be quick I feel naked without my flute,’ he summoned Keys and had the little spirit break the seal. He went inside and saw the pulsing well. ‘Where is it?’ he looked around and finally saw his flute. He reached for it and was struggling to get it.

The well began to tremble. “I smell it, a human of great power!” just as Souta grabbed the flute, the well burst open and a giant bug demon slithered out and grabbed Souta. “Let me go!”

“I won’t let the miko get me this time, I know a place where she can’t follow!” the bug hissed and he dragged Souta into the well with him. The well pulsed and the insides faded away in a swirl of colored lights danced around him. “Now for you to get inside my stomach!” the bug demon hissed opening his wide jaws revealing rows of pointy teeth.

“Don’t underestimate me, Fire Ball!” a ball of fire formed in his hand and he let loose the flames right into the demon’s mouth. “You brat!” the demon tossed him as he turned to ash.

Souta screamed as he flew through space and time and landed in the past. He blinked and gasped as he looked up and saw the clear sky. “Where am I?”

Buyo came out of his charm and sniffed the air. “Souta-kun you aren’t going to believe this, we aren’t in our time anymore!”

“What?” his cry alerted the ruler of this forest.

-x-

The boy climbed out of the well and he starred in wonder at what lay around him. He wasn’t at the shrine anymore that was for sure. Buyo looked about the area around him. “Stay here Souta-kun I’ll go and scout the area ahead,” he said and flew off. “Be careful!”

He waited and waited, his other spirits were fine but they confirmed what Buyo said, they were no longer in their time. They felt stronger and more connected with nature than they were before.

Suddenly Souta tensed as he felt a strong demon aura coming towards him. Fast footsteps could be heard as a dog eared male wearing a red kimono sprang into the field and ran towards him. He stopped a few feet from him.

Souta was on edge, he could see clearly this male was demon but not a full one. “Who are you and what are you doing in my forest?!” the dog eared male snapped.

“I’m Souta I kinda fell down the well, and ended up here,” he said and the man smirked. “I am Inuyasha and this is my territory, you must pay me an offering if you wish to travel my lands!” he said crossing his arms over his chest.

“But I don’t have anything,” the boy said and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. “What are you carrying then, give it to me!” Inuyasha snapped and went for the boy.

“Keep away Fire Ball!” he fired a ball of fire from his hands, the flame hit Inuyasha doing no damage thanks to his robe. ‘His robe is that of the fire rat, flames won’t work on him!’ Ember spoke to him mentally. The hanyo flexed his claws. “That was a big mistake,” he dove at Souta and the boy managed to dodge.

Buyo came soaring in. “Souta-kun!” he shouted and he hissed at Inuyasha.

“I thought you had a weird scent, better pay the offering or it will be your head!” he rushed at Souta again.

“The flute Souta play your flute!” Buyo said and the boy began to play. His melody worked it’s magic as Inuyasha froze in his tracks. His eyes glazed over and he began to sway to the music.

Souta watched as his melody had the demon under his power. He smirked inwardly, and began to play a little faster. ‘Strip now,’ he thought and his thoughts were transmitted through his music.

Inuyasha moaned and began to strip, his robe was removed revealing his muscled and lean body. His fundoshi was the last and even that came off. Souta blushed as he stared at Inuyasha’s naked body. He had hit puberty at ten and for the last 4 years he realized he was gay.

The hanyo was hot sexy well muscled and his crotch was glorious. He had a thick mane of pubes crowning him, he had a soft 8 inch pecker and heavy balls. His manhood was uncut with a foreskin that stretched over his head. It had his own manhood pulsing in need, he had definitely gained size from his father’s side.

‘Play with your ass and cock puppy put on a show for your new master,’ the music changed it’s pace and Inuyasha moaned, he licked his fingers on his left hand and brought them back to play with his ass. The digits slipped in and the dog boy moaned. His other hand began playing with his twitching length. ‘That’s it work that cock!’

Inuyasha moaned again, and began pumping himself faster and faster. He was drooling as he slipped in a second finger, those digits worked his insides and added to the pleasure he was feeling. His foreskin got pulled back over the head from his pumping. His arousal reached 9 inches and had a nice girth to it, but Souta couldn’t help but smirk as his arousal pushed at the fabric of his pants.

The hanyo arched his back and came shooting his load all over himself. He collapsed to his knees panting in his release. Souta stopped playing, he knew now was the time to nab him before he could recover. “Keys let’s work up a seal!” Keys appeared and lifted up a key and began to swirl it in the air.

They chanted as a string of beads appeared in the air above Keys. He whipped the beads and they came around Inuyasha’s neck. Keys fired a beam from the key he held and a lock appeared on the collar of beads. It was linked to his rosary band, so long as he wore it Inuyasha belonged to him.

Inuyasha blinked as he came down from his sex high. “What the hell?” he tried to remove the beads but they glowed and refused to come off. “What’d you do to me?”

“I’ve bound you, you belong to me, now I think it’s time you make an offering to your new master,” he undid his pants and freed his massive cock. Inuyasha blushed as he stared at the huge tool. He was 9 ½ inches long but he was so incredibly thick. Souta smirked as the dog demon stared at his massive dick. Yeah he was the envy of every boy in gym class, he had loads of cum stored in his heavy balls.

“Suck it puppy!” Inuyasha was brought onto his hands and knees and he crawled forward. “But I rule this forest, I…” he was silenced as his mouth consumed Souta’s huge manhood. “Now your my cock slut, get to it!” Inuyasha couldn’t disobey he slowly took Souta’s huge fat cock down his throat. The boy had no pubes, he was a late bloomer in that area, but he didn’t care his massive rod made up for it.

Inuyasha buried his nose in the boy’s bare crotch. Souta moaned, he grabbed onto Inuyasha’s ears and rubbed them as the boy bobbed his head. He moaned as his cock was worshipped by the hanyo’s mouth. He licked and sucked the massive rod earning more moans from the young boy.

Souta came, he let loose a torrent of cum down the hanyo’s mouth. The thick creamy man milk had Inuyasha cumming shooting his load as he drank down Souta’s. Inuyasha finally went limp but Souta was still hard. He pulled his cock out of the dog demon’s mouth and rested it against his face. “That was good, you’re a great cock sucker, you’ll become even better with more practice.”

Inuyasha groaned, the boy’s musk was affecting him, he had no idea what was in store for him but he was now this young boy’s pet.

Buyo couldn’t help but chuckle, his master had been single for a while now, he’d have fun with his new pet but he worried if he’d be able to survive here, this was a strange land after all. Now he had a big strong guard dog to help him out.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Souta the Spirit Charmer  
Chap 2  
  
Now Souta had experience but he was still a virgin. He had experimented with a few boys in his clas, but they were too scared of Souta’s monster to go all the way. Blow jobs and hand jobs he had down. Plus Buyo had explained the rights of mating with demons.  
  
Inuyasha was currently sucking on Souta’s balls, the boy’s big dick draped over his face. His smell was being engraved into Inuyasha’s mind. One of Inuyasha’s hands was stroking his weeping cock, the other was pumping three fingers into his tight manhole. He moaned around his mouthful of balls. “Taste good puppy?” Inuyasha moaned a yes.  
  
It was more than the seal, Inuyasha was a virgin, he never experienced dominance like this. His power made him king of the forest, demons and humans alike gave him offerings to traverse his territory. This dominance his demon side was reveling in it, like a puppy that just found a fresh mud puddle.  
  
He rolled the boy’s balls on his tongue. The taste was mouth watering, he slurped and sucked on them. The flavor and smell helped turn Inuyasha’s demon to his side. His human side needed a touch more convincing, nothing a little heart unlocking couldn’t fix.  
  
Now the half demon was not only open to being dominated he was craving it. Three fingers curled inside his ass, brushing something good that made his hips jerk.  
  
A few more rubs to his sweet spot and Inuyasha was throbbing inside and out. “It’s your choice Puppy, I can fuck your mouth and you can satisfy your desires yourself, or you can offer yourself to me and swear your loyalty to me and be mine forever?”  
  
Inuyasha pulled off his balls, with one final lick. The choice was obvious, he starred at Souta’s big penis one more time before he moved. He knelt down on his hands and knees, ass raised high in the air.  
  
“Fuck me!” he moans, wagging his ass like he was wagging a tail. Souta grins, and spreads Inuyasha’s plump cheeks. He brought his cock to the male’s twitching hole.  
  
“Here we go puppy!” he sank his cock inside, slick with dog demon saliva, the perfect lube. Inuyasha’s ass swallowed his penis, the dog demon arched his back, cock leaping.  
  
With hearts in his eyes he came, blowing his load. “What already?” Souta laughed. “You really are one horny puppy.” he slapped Inuyasha’s ass and the dog demon moaned.  
  
His tongue hung out of his mouth as Souta began to move. Inuyasha groaned and panted, each thrust sent surges of pleasure through the hanyo.  
  
After a few thrusts Inuyasha was hard again, showing off his demon stamina. His rock hard penis bounced with each thrust like an excited puppy.  
  
It wasn’t long before the anal stimulation alone brought Inuyasha to climax again. “Ohh so tight!” Souta moaned as the dog demon’s inner walls clamped down around him.  
  
He kept thrusting, hitting the hanyo’s sweet spot again and again. Inuyasha couldn’t stop himself from cumming again, blowing his load all over the ground. The barrage of hits to his sweet spot milked his body of a few extra spurts.  
  
The hanyo completely submitted, even if he wanted to top again he could never be satisfied. He would crave this pleasure forever!  
  
Souta let out a loud moan and gave one final thrust before blowing his load into Inuyasha’s ass, marking him as his. He blushed as he pumped his seed into the hanyo. In both potency and stamina he had the dog demon out classed.  
  
He let out a sigh as Inuyasha’s body convulsed, his inner walls milking every last drop from his penis.  
  
Souta sighed and pulled his softening cock out of the tight hole. Inuyasha wasted no time and got to work licking his cock, cleaning him fully.  
  
Little did he know, his little mating had been observed. The spy sprouted wings and flew off. ‘I must inform my master.’  
  
-x-  
  
The nearby village took Inuyasha’s fall quite well, since they no longer have to do any tributes. The elder of the village wished to speak to Souta about his abilities.  
  
“So you claim to come from the old well?” Kaede asked.  
  
“Yeah, but I can’t seem to go back.” he says. Souta was dressed while Inuyasha was only in a fundoshi happily licking the boy’s feet. “I was dragged here by some demon my sister hunted.”  
  
“How strange, you are quite skilled yet you do not have the power to return to your own land?” Souta nodded. “Perhaps you are missing something.”  
  
“Missing something?” he blinked. Buyo appeared. “There is a chance master, if something from this world brought you here maybe something from this world can send us back.”  
  
“Oh my!” Kaede was surprised at the spirit. “Well there are a great many treasures about, but demon activity is on the rise, it might not be safe for you to travel around.”  
  
“I’m not worried I got my friends and I got this guy.” he pointed to Inuyasha. “Why is there so much activity?”  
  
“You see my sister was the protector of the shikon jewel shard, but she became the target of a wicked demon known as Naraku. This demon coveted her and the jewel both. To try and stop Naraku from his wicked goals she tried to seal the jewel forever but he interrupted the ritual causing the jewel to shatter and scatter across the land.”  
  
“The sacred jewel!” Souta was surprised. He had heard about it, it’s power amplified the holder’s abilities to dangerous levels. It is said that it can grant a wish but should the wish be impure the jewel becomes tainted and thus the holder becomes tainted. “Even in pieces the jewel’s power amplifies all that comes in contact with it.”  
  
“Indeed.” Kaede bowed her head. “I’d hate to ask this, but with you abilities would you collect the pieces of the sacred jewel.”  
  
“Ehh me?” he gasped. She nodded again.  
  
“Yes, if you collect the jewel shards you may find a way back to your home.” Souta crossed his arms, and pondered about it.  
  
“She has a point, I can sense many great powers in this world, and if we do get all the shards together we could simply wish to go back home.” Buyo says.  
  
“Fine, sounds like as good a plan as any.” He looked down at Inuyasha who was licking between the toes on his right foot. “So puppy can you turn into a dog form so I can ride you.”  
  
Inuyasha stopped licking. He blushed and looked down. “I can’t…” he says. “My brother can, but I’m only a half demon.”  
  
“Oh is that all.” He used the charm and pressed the key to press against Inuyasha’s forehead. The half demon pulsed, his muscles hardened and his demonic aura increased, one red stripe appeared on his cheek, and one on each hip, and he sprouted a fluffy white dog tail. “Buyo, help him, teach him how to transform.”  
  
“Do I have to?” Buyo wasn’t really happy possessing a dog.  
  
“Yes help him.” Buyo sighed.  
  
“You owe me one!” The cat spirit jumped into Inuyasha’s body. The hanyo moaned as he transformed into a large white dog. (As big as Kilala)   
  
“I did it!” he pants. Souta climbs on top of him.  
  
“Good job!” Souta pats his head. “Now let’s go find those jewel shards.”  
  
Inuyasha dashes off, carrying Souta on a grand adventure.  
  
Kaede tried to stop him. “I should have finished my story before asking for his help. My sister lives, she was killed in the attack only for a jewel shard to pierce her heart. Now she travels the land gaining more power, she is just as dangerous as Naraku.”  
  
To be continued


	3. Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Souta: 9.5 inches

Spirits: Buyo, Keys, Drip, and Ember

Inuyasha 9 inches

Chap 3 Long Beautiful Hair

Souta had his mission, to find the shards of the shikon jewel, in hopes of returning home again. He wasn’t as scared as he thought he’d be, maybe it was his training, or the fact he had his spirit friends by his side. He also had his pet, the former ruler of the forest and former half demon Inuyasha.

Keys knew about half demons, born from the union of humans and demons. Their blood constantly fights against each other, the demon blood seeing the human blood as weak and tries to consume it. The human blood fights back, the survival instinct strong. This causes an imbalance within the hanyo’s very soul, this causes side effects like the demon blood vanishing during strange times and during odd situations. Another side effects is demon take over, where the demon blood takes over the body in such a way it corrupts the mind making it impossible for the hanyo to think properly, and they basically attack everything around them.

The technique Keys used freed the blood of it’s conflicting natures allowing it to merge properly. The human blood accepting the demon blood, and the demon instincts joining with the human mind. His human heart joining with his demon lust.

As for Inuyasha this was a dream come true, he felt like a full demon, power flowing through his veins. Even his anal cherry loss wasn’t bothering him, in fact his hole and balls were itching for their next go. Just having his master on top of him was exciting, his stronger senses allowed him to catch his scent, hear the boy’s heartbeat it was soothing.

They left his territory, Souta sensing the presence of a jewel shard beyond it. “So if a demon gets the jewel shard it can amplify their powers, and upon getting another shard gets amplified again. Kinda scary.”

“Feh, you got nothing to worry about. You have me!” He says confidently. Souta chuckles and pets him, giving him a good scratch behind the ear. Inuyasha pauses, body trembling in pleasure.

“In truth, he has us, you still gotta pull your weight around here.” Buyo says.

Inuyasha growls at the spirit. “Watch it cat, or I’ll send you back to hell!”

“Stop fighting you two, maybe we need to take a break?” he gets off Inuyasha’s back and the demon transforms back into human form, bare ass naked and rock hard. Souta sits beneath a tree, and Inuyasha comes over to him. He stares at his feet and whimpers. “Something you want puppy?”

Inuyasha shivers, cock twitching in delight at the name. Souta pulls off his shoes and his socks, wiggling his toes in the open air. “Mmm!” Inuyasha chews on his bottom lip.

“If you want something I might just give it to you,” he palms his growing bulge.

“I want to pleasure you master!” he moans.

“Go ahead,” Inuyasha obeys, starting to lick Souta’s feet. The boy giggled as the long tongue worked along his feet and between his toes. Inuyasha blushes, loving every lick and whiff of the boy’s feet. His cock twitches and bounces, pre forming at the tip.

“Did my spell warp him this much?” Souta asked.

Buyo shakes his head. “Dogs can act all dominant, but once they submit they crave it. Dog demons are simple creatures.” Though Inuyasha heard him but was enjoying himself too much to care.

After cleaning his feet, he was painfully hard. The dog demon caught the whiff of his arousal. He undid the boy’s pants and lowered them and his underwear down. The hard cock sprang up and slap his face. “Ahh, master’s dick!” his golden eyes sparkle as he stares at it.

He rubs his cheek against it, and takes whiffs of the boy’s fat cock. He moves down to worship his balls, he took the left nut in his mouth and sucked on it, before moving onto the right.

Inuyasha licks his way back up to suck on the tip. Souta’s cock spills pre, which the dog demon happily laps away. He swallows down his master’s cock, breathing through his nose as he swallows him down to the root. “Mmm!” he moans around his shaft. Inuyasha grabbed his dick and started to pump himself as he sucked Souta.

The boy moans as the eager demon bobbed back and forth on his cock. His own strokes was making his balls bounce. He couldn’t help it, he was so close. Souta’s cock glided across his tongue, making his taste buds sing in joy, his throat was stuffed making his hole jealous.

“Here it comes puppy, drink my milk you’ve earned it!” Souta moans. His cock twitched in delight, his own balls itching to shed his own seed. Souta’s penis pulses in his mouth, and soon expands in climax.

Inuyasha gave one last good suck from base to tip, hollowing his cheeks as the flow of cum rushed into his mouth. As the thick manly cum spilled into his mouth and coated his tongue, Inuyasha saw stars, his own release following just a few seconds after.

His strong demon seed pelted the ground hard, as his cheeks puffed out from Shippo’s manly essence. He couldn’t help it, he wanted to savor the flavor, glutinously rolling the cum over his large tongue. Finally he had no choice but to swallow, or risk the delicious man milk escaping. He swallowed, but as he did he sucked and lapped at the head, hoping to coax more of the delicious cum.

Inuyasha’s efforts were rewarded with five more spurts, Souta’s balls being very happy. The softening cock soon rested on Inuyasha’s face, as he went back to worshiping Souta’s nuts.

Souta was in heaven, he sighed happily as Inuyasha continued to please him. The ball worship was a great start, then he dipped lower to lick Souta’s taint. The boy shivered, and got an idea.

“You wanna be my chair puppy?” Inuyasha pulled back face red, but the smile on his face said it all.

“Really?” Souta nods and makes a finger gesture.

“Roll over,” he obeys, and Souta sits up so Inuyasha can slide under him. He sits on Inuyasha’s face and plants his feet on the dog demon’s muscles. “Hmm, this is nice.” he wiggles and Inuyasha moans.

The boy’s cheeks are parted and Inuyasha is able to kiss his master’s ass. Oh the pleasure that spread through the dog demon’s veins tail wagging, cock throbbing in delight.

He started licking his master’s ass, tasting what his master offered to him. The tight ring of muscle opened up and allowed the dog demon entry. Souta moaned as the long wet muscle wiggled deep into his ass. His puppy was a very good boy, licking his master’s ass giving pleasure through his rimming. “You make a wonderful chair puppy!”

His words sent another jolt of pleasure through Inuyasha’s body, the praise alone made him feel like he was gonna cum. His dick wept and started leaking pre. The dog demon’s hand came to stroke cock, but not his own.

He reached around and began pumping Souta’s aching cock. “Ohh yes!” With Inuyasha’s tongue up his ass, and his hand on his cock Souta couldn’t help but relax. Planting his ass more firmly into Inuyasha’s face.

Inuyasha was in heaven, finding a greater purpose in life and doing his best at it. His master had opened so many doors for him, it was official he would serve his master till the end of his days. As his servant, as his pet, as his seat, whatever his master needed.

Before he knew it Inuyasha bucked, his climax hitting him like lightning. His toes curled, and he came painting his lower half with semen, his cock erupting like a volcano painting his legs and crotch in cum.

Souta followed suit, his hole spasming as he came his cum spraying all over Inuyasha’s abs and pecs. ‘Beautiful!’ Souta thinks, loving the way his pet looked drenched in cum, the seed looked lovely on his skin.

He stood and Inuyasha sat up, not one to waste cum, and showing off to his master he started licking himself, lapping up his own seed off his legs. “Impressive, but you should have a proper bath.”

“Yes master.” he stands up and heads towards a spring to wash himself. Even bath time seemed to brighten for Inuyasha. “Getting all clean for master, getting all clean for master!” he found some herbs that had a nice smell and used them as soap.

“Well now, I’ve never seen a man such as yourself, what lovely hair.” Inuyasha tensed, and turned to glare as a woman appeared, seemingly floating on air.

‘Damn!’ he was so focused on bathing and the herbs masked the enemy scent. He got on the defensive. “What do you want?” he growled.

The woman chuckled, eyeing Inuyasha’s body. “You are a dog demon, I’d love to add your skull and hair to my collection.”

“Not a chance!” he growled.

“Not just you, your little master as well, his hair is also unique, such a lovely shade and texture.” Inuyasha’s demon aura flared.

“You won’t lay a hand on my master you bitch!” he jumped into the air falling right into the woman’s trap. Inuyasha could not see the strands of hair she was using to remain suspended in the air. In a flash Inuyasha found himself tied up, and held spread eagle. “Damn it!”

“I’m Yura of the Hair, nice to meet you doggy!” she flexed her fingers like she was manipulating puppet strings. “Your master is dealing with some of my toys now, so don’t worry you’ll be joining him in hell soon.” she chuckled.

-x-

Souta was also in a pickle as men and women manipulated like marionettes attacked him. He however could see the strings. “Buyo!”

“On it!” the cat spirit zipped through the air slashing apart the hair freeing the innocent villagers. “This is the work of a demon.” Her powers were no threat to one who could see the hair.

“Inuyasha might be in trouble.” Souta threw on his shorts and rushed towards where Inuyasha went to bathe.

“No way, he can’t be that dumb as to not be able to see the hair...then again...” Buyo sweat dropped.

-x-

“Damn it, how are you doing this?” Inuyasha struggled against his bonds, that to him was invisible but he was really tied up in hair.

“Simple, my power is greater than yours.” Yura got nervous as her threads were cut. ‘If he can see the hair I must end this now.’ She drew a sword and rushed in to scalp Inuyasha. Before she could Buyo rushed in and severed her hand.

“Hands off!” Souta snapped.

“Master!” Inuyasha exclaimed, excited to see him despite his humiliating pose and situation.

“Inuyasha, you are captured by hair!” Souta told him.

“Hair?” he blinked but couldn’t see it.

“Idiot!” Buyo snapped and used his claws to free the bound dog demon. Yura’s arm returned to her and hair restored it.

“Buyo, Inuyasha is new to his new power, it’s possible his eyes have not yet awakened.”

“You are gonna spoil him at this rate!” Buyo groaned.

“Wonderful both of you together means I can collect both of your hair at once!” she charged at the two.

“I don’t think so, Water Cyclone!” Thanks to Drip, Souta was able to manipulate the nearby water and blast Yura. However despite ripping a whole through her she was fine.

A swirl of hair restored her body. “Souta she’s not real, she’s merely a manifestation, her true form lies elsewhere.”

Yura glared. “For that I cannot let you live. Ogre Fire Hair!” She revealed a red comb, making a swiping motion with it she set some hair ablaze to scorch the two boys.

Inuyasha gasped, his robe of the fire rat was back at camp, Souta had run off without it. “Pyro, dinner time!” The fire spirit appeared and it sucked up the flames.

“Another spirit?” Yura gasped. Her comb pulsed, and Souta heard the faint voice of a spirit.

‘Help me!’ it spoke.

“Buyo!” Souta calls.

“Fine, but this is the last time!” Buyo possessed Inuyasha again, awakening the dog demon’s eyes. Buyo needed to rest, saying dog demons made him sick, but his efforts were rewarded Inuyasha could now see the hair.

“Inuyasha can you distract her?”

“Heh, leave it to me! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!” he jumped into the air. Now that he could see the hair he was able to fight. Using his claws he cut through the hair again and again.

“Drip, Pyro, back him up!” the two obeyed launching fire and water attacks.

Yura was getting pushed back, she was strong sure, but Inuyasha was stronger still. Her advantage over him was her hair which he could not see or defend against, now he could see. Plus with the spirit back up, water blades and flames cut through her defenses.

“Give it up you can’t defeat me!” even as she was cut up, slashed, and burned her body continued to regenerate. “You’ll long tire out and then I will have your heads.”

“That’s because your true self is not here!” Souta says, he was holding Keys. He needed her distracted to summon up the necessary power. “Key of the Sky, answer my call, pierce through the air and reveal to me that which is hidden!” It was a high level spell, Keys would be worn out after this, but it was well worth it.

Thanks to the spell, Souta was able to locate Yura’s lair and her true self. “Inuyasha let’s move!”

“Right!” he transformed into a dog and jumped down letting Souta ride him fast to get to Yura’s lair.

“Hold it!” she tried to chase after but Drip was still around. Drip created a cyclone of water, trapping Yura within the vortex.

“You think this can hold me!” she released her power, and Drip struggled to contain her. Even contained Yura still had control of hair, and the closer they got to her lair the more it attacked. Pyro acted as defense using his flames to blast apart the attacking hair.

Any hair that was before Inuyasha simply broke across his durable body. Yura escaped Drip’s cyclone and raced after them. Drip had expended his power and returned to Souta. Souta was worried his friends had used all their strength to get them this far.

They reached her lair, and Pyro used the last of his strength to get into the hair cocoon. “Thanks buddy.” Souta grabbed an old sword from one of the dead bodies around them.

Yura returned furious. “Inuyasha, I’ll leave her to you.”

“I hope you have a plan master.” Inuyasha returned to humanoid form and launched at Yura fighting her with all his might. Souta found the red oni skull, seeing a jewel shard inside it.

In her domain, Yura began to overwhelm Inuyasha, smacking him around and soon had him tied up once again. “I think I’ll keep you alive, I’m gonna punish you for eternity for all the trouble you caused me!” she draws her sword. “But your master has to die!” she laughs as she heads towards the cocoon.

“No you don’t!” Inuyasha stabbed himself. “Blades of Blood!” Yura didn’t bother to dodge as Inuyasha’s attack couldn’t hurt her, but maybe she should have.

Before the hair could heal her wounds Souta had broken the oni skull with the sword. Inside was an object called a spirit comb. Someone had placed the comb inside the oni skull to create a more powerful demon with more unique powers.

Not many demons could awaken the spirit sight, so Yura’s hair could not be seen. So long as the comb remained inside the skull Yura had control over it’s powers. The jewel shard simply amplified them.

With the skull damaged and the hair no longer answering her call, Yura bled for the first time, feeling pain. Souta took the comb and the jewel shard and Yura of the Hair died, crumbling away with the red skull.

“It’s okay, your free now.” Souta held the comb, and out popped a furry spirit. It reminded Souta of cousin It from the Adam’s Family, only without the hat and glasses. The fur ball trembled.

“Thank you so much.” he cooed.

“Do you remember how this happened to you?”

“I don’t I was resting inside the medium, waiting for someone to call for me. Then the next thing I knew, a man with long dark hair was placing me inside the skull. I was trapped and that demon woman appeared, she stole my power and used it for her own wicked ends.”

“I see, you’ve been through a lot. How about traveling with me?” Souta offered.

“Really?” the fur ball did a flip. “Thank you, it would be an honor to serve the one who saved me. My name is Wig!” he bowed.

“A pleasure Wig, my name is Souta.” he made a contract with the spirit. “Rest easy, I will use your power well.” The comb became Souta’s newest medium.

To be continued 


	4. Inuyasha's Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Souta the Spirit Charmer

Souta: 9.5 inches

Spirits: Buyo, Keys, Drip, Ember, and Wig

Inuyasha 9 inches

Chap 4 Inuyasha’s Brother

Inuyasha was basking in absolute heaven, his master was pampering him, brushing his hair with his newest medium. The comb really was a treasure, capable of cleaning as it moved through the hair, not only that, it felt amazing. His eyes were closed in bliss. Inuyasha’s demon blood has a healing factor on a whole other level. His wounds from Yura had recovered in less than a day, Souta’s powers would recover in time, so Inuyasha was sticking close to him.

Souta was enjoying the happy noises Inuyasha continued to make. He was allowed to play with Inuyasha’s ears as he combed his hair. ‘So soft!’ They were recovering after the fierce fight with Yura of the Hair, as well as celebrating their victory. Souta had recovered the jewel shard, and his touch had purified it. After enjoying a nice relaxing bath and a well-deserved petting, they dried off and went to celebrate, hey they were already naked so why not.

As for their celebration, his encounter with Yura had revealed certain desires Inuyasha held, such as bondage. Killing two birds with one stone, Souta was able to practice with his new found medium, and explore Inuyasha’s current sexual appetite. The dog demon was strung up, hands and feet tied together behind his back, As soon as he was tied up, Inuyasha’s dick swelled to life, twitching and wanting attention. His hard penis had thread connecting to his nipples, so whenever his dick wiggled his nipples were tugged.

Souta marveled at his work, Inuyasha was so sexy, and being all tied up made him all the hotter. The sight of him stirred his loins, hardening his 9.5-inch dick. ‘Buyo told me once that sex had a way of recovering and strengthening one’s magical or mystical abilities. I hope he’s right.’ He got behind his pet, lining his dick up with Inuyasha’s wanting hole. He slides right in, Inuyasha bucking back. “Full!” he moaned.

“You love my cock puppy?” he groped Inuyasha’s buns. His tight ass hugged his dick oh so well. He had to admit he enjoyed being inside Inuyasha’s tight ass, his new demon blood made him hotter and tighter than before. Sex with a demon was intense, his hungry hole parting opening up wishing to be filled. Souta could slide right in all the way to the hilt and Inuyasha felt no pain. He claimed his hole in one go, and the dog demon moaned and shuddered in delight.

“Ohh yes!” he ground his ass into his master’s pelvis, loving the friction and fullness. The heat of Souta’s cock seeped through his insides and made him feel alive. The boy began to move, setting a heavy pace that made his cock bounce and bob, his nipples getting stimulated at each move. “Yes, master fuck me, pound my ass!” he panted and moaned, toes curling in delight.

So he did, fucking Inuyasha’s wonderfully tight hole. His pelvis striking the toned buns making the flesh jiggle and ripple. The two were enjoying their time together unaware of a tiny demon following them. “Hmm is it him?”

-x-

An army of humans was traveling, seeking to join the main forces. While they rested, they had a meal of a boar killed by the bare hands of their leader. “Just wait till I get my hands on our enemy general’s head, he will suffer the same fate.” the men cheered, praising their leader’s strength.

The men were so engrossed in their thoughts of victory, they didn’t realize their camp had been invaded before it was too late. In an instant their leader was killed, his head being ripped off. The man who did it had long hair, and a crescent moon on his forehead, and strange markings on his cheek. “You are in my wave, move!” he dropped the head. “Jaken!”

“Yes, my lord!” a strange imp came over. The men stared in shock. The imp carried a strange staff, with two heads, one of a woman and the other an old man. He tapped the staff down, and the female head screamed. “The woman’s face screams, my lord, it seems the tomb we seek is elsewhere, my lord.” he bowed repeated.

“Is that so...” the humans raised their weapons at them. “Hm?”

“These...these bastards aren’t human!” they surrounded the strange man with spears and swords. “Exterminate them!!”

“How barbaric, I’ll leave these idiots to you, Jaken.” the demon looked bored. The imp chuckled wickedly.

“Behold the power of the staff of two heads!” The old man’s head reacted, opening his mouth and a stream of flames came, incinerating the humans, leaving not a single trace of them. The special flames consuming flesh, bone, armor, and steel. The two were searching for something, well Sesshoumaru was searching, Jaken was loyally following.

They got on a boat, and Jaken rowed as Sesshoumaru pondered what their next move should be. “Sesshoumaru-sama...”

“What is it?”

“About the tomb, wouldn’t Inuyasha know where it is?”

“Inuyasha...” Sesshoumaru quickly dropped Jaken into the river and used the Staff of Two Heads to hold him under water. “You made me think about that hanyo...”

“Ahh, I beg your forgiveness!” he gurgled and choked.

“I have not thought about him in many years, I don’t even care what he’s doing now.”

“That’s the thing, my lord. I’ve been keeping my ear to the ground, he was ruling a forest, but it seems he’s recently become a powerful demon.”

“What?”Sesshoumaru was surprised.

-x-

“My my, they are still going at it.” A tiny flea demon was watching the two boys go at it. Orgasm after orgasm, every three they stopped to change positions. Inuyasha was currently tied up against a tree his dick tugged back between his legs to cum all over the ground. Souta played with his nipples as he pounded the boy’s sweet man hole. “Ahh, the joys of youth.” He hopped over and jumped onto Inuyasha’s body.

The two still didn’t notice to wrapped up in pleasure. Buyo was right, fucking Inuyasha not only felt great but restored his magical powers. Even as he came inside his pet, he didn’t feel spent he felt energized. His heart pounded and he fucked his puppy harder.

He bit Inuyasha and sucked his blood. “Oww!” On reflex, Inuyasha broke his bondage to smack the flea. “Myouga?”

“A flea?” Souta gasped. Using the comb he undid the rest of the bondage. He was glad he didn’t make the bondage too strong in case of another attack.

“Inuyasha at last, I wasn’t sure it was you at first, seeing as your sudden transformation,” Myouga says. “The taste of your blood has changed slightly, become more powerful, but I’d never forget, the flavor of Inuyasha-sama.”

Souta gave Inuyasha his clothes back but Inuyasha was enjoying his nudity. They sat down as Souta dressed. “You know some guys are trying to find dad’s tomb?”

“I was far too anxious to stay there as a mere grave-keeper...”

“You deserted the tomb and ran away didn’t you?” Myouga sweatdropped. He quickly changed the subject talking about Inuyasha’s father. He was a monstrous dog demon, that ruled the lands of the west.

“He was a strong and imposing demon lord, and his blood was tastier than anything.”

“Your dad sounds amazing,” Souta says, and Inuyasha humphs.

“Yeah, maybe I never knew him.”

“Yes, Lord Inutaisho passed away before Inuyasha was a full moon old.” He means a year old. “His mother is also long gone, though she was quite the beauty.”

“Shut it flea!” Inuyasha squished him. It was a sore subject, Inuyasha had grown up as a hanyo hated by humans and demons alike. His mother faced many hardships, it was no wonder Inuyasha grew up as he did.

“There was a divide among the family, Inuyasha’s brother was supposed to look after them both but he...” Inuyasha stomped on him.

“I said shut up! Don’t you ever mention that bastard.”

“You have a brother?” Souta asked.

“Great, now you’ve done it.” he crossed his arms and pouted.

“Full-blooded dog demons tend to look down on half breeds, believing them to be mutts.” Buyo appeared. Inuyasha growled at him and the two started fighting, only for Buyo to come out on top. “Damn cat!”

“A spirit?” Myouga was surprised. “You must be a spirit charmer.”

“I am,” Souta says, and introduces himself.

“Souta-sama, I see now how Inuyasha could be tamed.”

“He’s a very good boy,” Souta says and Inuyasha blushes.

“I take it his change was your doing?”

“Yes, he wanted to be a full demon, so I used a spirit to help him.”

“Fascinating.”

Their talk was cut short as a powerful wave of demon energy befell them. Buyo’s fur and back hitched. “Souta danger!” he hissed.

Inuyasha growled as well. A strange carriage appeared in the sky, seemingly pulled by nothing, the wheels lit ablaze as it traveled the darkened sky. Without warning, Inuyasha was attacked by a stream of flames, only for him to dodge.

“Jaken, we’ll talk first, kill later.” A powerful demon appeared from the carriage.

“Yes, my lord.” Jaken bowed.

“You bastard...Sesshoumaru!” Inuyasha growled.

“Oh? Well done, it seems you’ve remembered, the face of your elder brother.”

“Elder brother? Him!?” Souta gasped. Looking between them, he noticed Inuyasha’s red demon markings matched Sesshoumaru’s only one stripe instead of two.

Sesshoumaru eyed Inuyasha’s naked form. “Hmm, your demon power has certainly increased, but I can still smell human in you.”

“So what, my master helped me achieve this power, and I’ll use it to kick your ass!”

“Master?” he looked and spotted Souta. “A human? Did you learn nothing from our father Inuyasha, humans are weak. You continue to bring shame upon our family.”

Inuyasha growled. “You bastard, did you come all this fucking way to say that?”

“Moron, I do not have that much spare time.” he crossed his arms. “I’ve come to ask you for the location of father’s tomb.”

“Dad’s tomb, that’s it? That’s it!” Inuyasha snapped. He launched into battle with his brother. Even Sesshoumaru was shocked at his brother’s speed and power. He blocked his brother’s attack and the two began to duke it out. Their demon energy sparked as they clashed. “You abandon me and my mother, the few times I’ve seen you, all you’ve ever done is insult me!”

Sesshoumaru had to admit, Inuyasha had the power of a full-fledged demon, it seems his demon blood was no longer at war with his human. Still, it was too new Inuyasha lacked the experience to properly control it. Wham! Sesshoumaru smacked him down. ‘That human did this?’

Inuyasha rose from the hole his brother put him in, not caring about his nudity he tried to fight again. “I don’t know where dad’s tomb is, and even if I did know I wouldn’t tell a bastard like you!” Sesshoumaru avoided him and quickly took his wild power and tossing him aside.

“A pity, it seems I need to find someone else to help me,” he zipped down and quickly snatched Souta.

“Inuyasha!” he gasped, the demon was so fast and so overwhelming Souta didn’t have a chance to defend himself. Even Buyo was repelled by Sesshoumaru’s powerful aura.

“Jaken, we are leaving.” he knocked the boy out.

“Yes, my lord!” the carriage pulled off taking them away.

“Souta!” Inuyasha shouted. The carriage was faster than him as it zoomed away.

To be continued...Tomb of the Father


End file.
